Studying
by NotYourAverageOtaku
Summary: Weiss is making Ruby study. But not just the textbooks. Oneshot. First fic ever. Ruby x Weiss


Ruby and Weiss sat alone in the dorm room. Blake and Yang were out shopping for new clothes for Blake. During their more "heated activites" in Blake's are of their walk-in closet, Yang had singed all of her clothes. Ruby was planning on napping, but Weiss decided her girlfriend should stay home and study. With as whipped as Ruby is, Weiss got her way.

* * *

"Come on Ruby, just two more paragraphs. It's really not that hard." Weiss told me.

"But Weeeiiiisssss... I can't remember what dust affects Grimm's armor without hurting us. I think I'll need to reread the sixth chapter. Will you maybe pretty please read it for me?" That's right, she'll fall for it. The sixth chapter is the longest. If she reads it to me, maybe I can just slowly lean over onto her...

"No." Weiss immediately said. "If you need to read chapter six again, then you can read it on your own." She sighed. "You read it outloud." Weiss scooted over and leaned over on me, with her hands folded neatly in her lap. My face lit up and turned a prominent shade of red.

"Ehh... okay." I said, smiling. Hehh she's so close to me, and leaning on me. I wanted to do that. Wow it's like she can read my mind. I still get those butterflies in my stomach. Gosh, she's so pretty. Those icy blue eyes just mesmorise me... aaaand they're staring right back at me.

"What is it, Ruby?" Her voice full of curiosity. "Is there something on my face?" Her hands went to move to her face and she sat up facing me, but I stopped her by holding her wrists.

"Yeah, actually..." I lied, my voice low. "On your mouth. Don't worry, I'll get it." I finished in a whisper. Ooooh smooth. Damn, I'm good. Smooth smooth smooth.

My face slowly inched closer to hers, and our eyes closed in sync as our lips met. The kiss was gentle and soft. Seconds seemed like hours. But we both had to breathe at some point. Damnit oxygen.

We just sat there stairing into each other's eyes, our foreheads touching for who knows how long. Then a smirk made its way onto Weiss' lips.

What's she doing? "Wei-" I started.

"Shhh" She cut me off with a finger to my lips.

Weiss threw the books and papers I had on my lap onto the floor in one quick motion. Well, so much for studying... Damn. She's not normally like this. Buuuut, we're usually not alone in the dorm.

Then, she climbed into my lap, straddling my thighs. I'm sitting up, with my back against the wall, so we're eye to eye. She's in her perfectly short shorts, and so am I. I can feel the smooth skin of her thighs on either side of mine. Okay. This is hot. Why are her legs so cold?...

Then she kisses me. Alot harder than before, and faster too. Wow.

I move my hands to her sides. Then slowly I slide them up, down, and around her torso. But my hands not yet touching her breasts.

The kiss gets deeper and more passionate. I feel her tongue lick the outside of my lips in a circular motion. While this is happening, she's kept her hands busy as well. They roamed around my upper body and back. As I let her tongue enter my mouth, her hands move up to grasp my hair, and she combs her fingers through it. My tongue wrestles hers for dominance and my tongue goes into her mouth. Her hands move back to my body and noe she's groping my breasts.

"Ruby..." Weiss says my name, breaking the kiss, breathing hard.

"Yeah?" I ask my beautiful girlfriend, whose face is flushed and bangs of her hair astray.

"Can I... take... your shirt...?" She was out of breath. Awww! She's adorable, wait did she just. YES!

"Off?" I joked. "Of course." I said seductively, adding a wink at the end.

She blushed and slowly reached down to the bottom of my shirt, gripping the fabric. Her cool fingers touch my lower stomach making me gasp. She slowly pulls my shirt up and over my head. My lacy black and red bra is now the only thing covering my breasts. At least I wore this one today.

"Hey! No fair..." I say in a fake whiny voice.

"What's that?" She says to me, not fully paying attention. Her gaze is caught on my tone, yet still feminine stomach.

I lean over and nibble on her ear. Then I whisper "My shirt's off... but yours isn't." I say in a husky voice.

"And just what are you going to do about that?" She asks, a naughty smile apparent on her face.

I capture her lips in a lustful kiss, and slowly start to undo the buttons on her light blue flanel shirt. Our tongues are invading each others mouths and my hands are working on her shirt, that has way too many buttons might I add. I'm finally on the last button and I move my mouth to her neck. "Ruuubyy..." Weiss drawls moaning my name. She just... damn that was hot.

I keep kissing her neck, and swirl my tongue around on it. I wonder if I can leave a mark. It's Weiss, so she'll want to hide it. Too bad. I'm putting it where everyone can see it, and know she's mine. I move my mouth to a perfect spot and begin to suck. Then I finally take the flannel off. Once I'm 99% certain I've left a mark, I take my mouth away. I take the tank top she's wearing off as fast as I can. Her chest is heaving from panting so much. Now I'm just staring at her body. Daaayuumm. She doesn't look so innocent anymore without her shirt.

"Damn, Weiss." I say completely seriously.

"W-What?" She asks facing away from me, her arms crossed over chest. Her face is extremely red at this point.

"You're so... sexy." I say, still staring at her bare skin. Her torso looked silky smooth as expected. But there were slightly noticable muscles.

Surprisingly, she turns back around, and gets as close to my face as possible. With our lips just a hair apart, I can feel her breathe on them. "Then kiss me.." She whispers, pushing her lips against mine. We're kissing so fast and in between kisses, we're panting trying to catch our breath. Both of us have discarded our bras at this point and are feeling each other to our heart's desire. Weiss is basically in control right now, and I'm keeping it that way. Normally, I want to be the Crimson Crusaider to swoop down and ravish my ice princess, but she's probably enjoying taking the lead. Not as much as I am though... I slowly start to scoot forward and lay on my back. Now she's straddling my lap, and leaning down to kiss me. But I want her closer. I pull her down on top of me. Perfect.

Our tongues are doing a dance in our mouths. I'm in pure bliss. My girlfriend is laying on top of me with no shirt or bra on, and we're making out. Never thought that going to Beacon Academy would sign me up for this. This is sweet. Yang needs to burn Blake's clothes more often. Actually ew, no. They just need to leave more often. Another good thing, I don't have to study now. I could lay here with my princess forever.

"RUUUBESS! PRINCESS! WE'RE BAA- Really guys? We leave you alone for not even an hour, and you're already getting to second base. Damn Ruby... YOU MAKE ME SO PROUD!" Says Yang as she runs over and gives me a bear hug.

Weiss screams and hides under a blanket, just realising our clothing situation at the moment. "Uhhh... Yang? Can I put my shirt back on?" I ask scared.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, maybe next time you'll have it on when we come back."

"Ehehehe... Sorry Yang, Blake" I say sheepishly.

"Nahh, it's whatever 'lil sis. We were gone, and weren't supposed to be back for a while. You had every right to do whatever you like. But no sex. Got that Snow Angel?" Yang replies, eyes threatening to turn red glaring at Weiss form under the blanket.

"How lewd! I would never initiate such a thing you brute!" Shrieks Weiss from her cover.

"So you're telling me, that Ruby was the one who started making out with you and took off your shirt first? Because I just walked into the dorm to see you laying on top of my sister. From past experiences, *Winks at Blake* Usually whoever is on top, is the one who starts it." Blake just rolls her eyes and smirks at Weiss, well really the blanket she's under.

"Ruby started it!" Yells Weiss.

"Aaaactually, I just kissed you. You did that." I say, pointing at the books and papers thrown all over the floor.

"You're not heeelp-innng!" Weiss says in a sing-song voice.

"Just get dressed you have to go meet Ozpin soon for some information about a mission. Yang, put the bags on my bed please." Blake finally speaks.

"Yes ma'am!" Yang shouts, saluting Blake.

"ALRIGHT TEAM RWBY! LET'S GOOOO!" I yell running out the door.


End file.
